FallOutBoy's Girl
by eMoSlOvEtOo939
Summary: this is about Pete's one true love 3 years prior to the events in this chapter Pete got drugged wayyyyyy too much and ACCIDENTLY cheated on her,she found him in the act and moved away.
1. chpt number 1!

"**I'm sorry I have to go," Amber said quickly bolting from the hotel room and down the hall in 15 seconds flat.**

**Pete, Patrick, and Kayen ran after her but couldn't catch up (duh). "It's no use we'll never see her again," Kayen said hanging his head sadly.**

"**No way man you and Pete are gunna catch her at Starbucks tomorrow!" Patrick said.**

**Pete suddenly thought back to when Michelle (cough Amber cough) left them.**

"_**No Shell you can't leave!" Patrick said furiously.**_

"_**I don't belong in a famous band and I don't belong with Pete!" she shouted back.**_

"_**Yes you do Pete loves you just as much as Kayen, Sam, and Ash if not more!" Patrick yelled.**_

"_**No, Patty I'm not meant to be here tell my siblings that I'm sorry to break my infinite promise," Michelle said before closing the door behind her.**_

"**Pete hello? Are you home?" Patrick asked knocking on his friend/band mate's head.**

"**What!" Pete snapped.**

"**We're gunna go back and tell Ash, and Sam where we're going okaayyy," Kayen said kinda slowly to annoy him.**

"**What ever," Pete scoffed.**

"**Shut up and wait here," Patrick said rolling his eyes.**

**Pete stood there in silence alone in the hotel lobby. He saw a girl and her boyfriend walking together holding hands and he nearly burst into tears, remembering that used to be him and Michelle.**

"**Its okay man we know it hurts," Pat said out of nowhere.**

"**No, it's not! It's my freaking fault she left and it's my fault she hasn't seen her friends and family in 3 freaking years!!!" Pete yelled so loud everyone in the lobby looked at him.**

**That's when he noticed Patrick was still in the room talking to everyone telling them where they were going. He was starting to hear voices again.**

_Ugh I need my pills, Pete thought._

"**Hey man why's everyone looking at you?" Kayen asked jogging up to him.**

"**Stupid prat don't talk to me let's just go," Pete muttered angrily under his breath at Kayen.**


	2. chpt number 2!

"**I freaking hate running why are we running we could like just call Rich and tell him to find out where 'Amber Craft' lives while we get a coffee," Pete said in a 'duhhhh' voice.**

"**Oh you're right," Kayen said txting Rich to do so.**

"**A cappachino (sp) please," Pete said incoherently.**

"**Okay," said the cashier sliding him one.**

"**Same," Kayen said.**

**She did the same for him. They paid and waited for Rich to txt Kayen back. "hehem uh...well Pete so why did you cheat on Michelle 3 years ago?" Kayen asked interestedly.**

"**Well um...why don't you just ask Patty Cakes I'd rather not talk about it," Pete said shiftily.**

"**That's nice but I was asking you PETER," Kayen said staring him down.**

"**Well I was um well intoxicated," Pete said shamefully.**

"**In what way?" Kayen pushed.**

"**Um well my pills," Pete said more shamefully burring his nose in his drink like a dog would.**

"**YOU WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T AN EMO TO THAT LEVEL WHY DIDN'T PAT OR ANY OF YOU TELL US (ME, SAM, AND ASH)!!!" Kayen snapped.**

_Oh, great he's probably gunna bite my head off more then lecture me!_

"**Butt Tard," Kayen said turning way from Pete in annoyance.**


	3. chpt 3 number 3!

**The Chase (for real this time)**

"**She's on 0000 somewhere Dr.,"Kayen said,"a.k.a. he doesn't know."**

"**We could call the F.B.I.?" Pete asked.**

"**Well that's a smart idea Pete ya call them up and say well we're looking a girl who just happened to walk out on us because my idiotic friend was drugged a few years ago and cheated on her we found her again then she ran can you help us?" Kayen mocked anyoidly.**

"**Not the time for crackin' wise KAYEN!" Pete snapped.**

"**Oh you can talk you're the one who made me lose my TWIN sister!" Kayen countered.**

"**Okay we can't fight now we were so close," Pete said rationally," Where would she go?"**

"**Uh when we kids she always wanted to live in Queens which coincidentally is where we are," Kayen said.**

"**Then let's go!" Pete said getting up.**

"**Where?" Kayen asked in a duh tone.**

"**I dunno but we're going to find her!" Pete said taking a giant step forward and tripping on a banana peal.**

"**Yeah as long as you aren't leading the way," Kayen laughed.**

"**Haha you're so hilarious!" Pete said sarcastically. **

**At around 5 a.m. they'd searched the whole city.**


End file.
